The (Fucking) Kissing Song
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Las tradiciones están para ser respetadas. Claro que cuando los protagonistas participantes de la misma son los menos esperados tal vez se pudiera hacer una excepción. ¿Afortunadamente? alguien tiene otras ideas al respecto para lograr que cumplan, para bien o para mal... ¿o para su diversión?


**The (Fucking) Kissing Song**

Pronto, solamente unos días más, y llegarían las vacaciones de Navidad. No es que estuviera esperando por ellas con gran ansiedad o que quisiera poner algo de distancia con sus dos amigos, en concreto, uno para no tener que seguir soportando tantas teorías conspiratorias con respecto a Malfoy siendo mortífago en Hogwarts y con el otro, bueno, por ser quien era y estar saliendo con semejante cabeza hueca.

_Y a pesar de ello ha sido capaz de ir a por lo que quiere, aunque sea Ron, mientras que tú qué, Hermione. ¿Quién es la cabeza hueca entonces? Pues ella pero siendo capaz de mostrar un mínimo de valor en esta clase de asuntos._

En verdad necesitaba estas vacaciones para tratar de poner algo de orden a sus pensamientos, e intenciones, para poder recuperar el control de su vida y evitar dejarse arrastrar por algo tan voluble como podían ser los sentimientos. Mira que haber podido ser castigada por lanzarle un _confundus_ a McLaggen para que al final Ron actuase con tanta arrogancia y, para colmo, aceptase ponerse de novio con Lavender.

_Hablando de mortífag… digo, de Malfoy._

Allí se encontraba, cruzando un pasillo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte como si estuviera completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y por lo que sabía de él durante estos primeros meses del curso bien podía ser del todo cierto pues su comportamiento había sido extraño por decir algo. Lo suficientemente sospechoso para que Harry pudiera seguir desarrollando todas esas teorías confabuladoras teniéndolo como protagonista a pesar de que, a primera vista, nada podía llegar a relacionarlo con los sucesos en los que Harry se apoyaba para sospechar de él. Casi podría parecer un intento de venganza personal por haberle roto la nariz en el Expreso de Hogwarts aunque, en ese suceso, bien podía decirse que la culpa había sido del propio Harry por tratar de espiarle.

_Pero no se puede negar que este año su comportamiento está resultando de lo más confuso y anormal, incluso para tratarse de Malfoy._

Claro que si algo podía definir con total claridad a Malfoy era elegancia, aunque esta fuera referida incluso a sus abusos y malos comportamientos, pues siempre había mostrado una estricta elegancia en cualquier situación; pero ahora, no hacía falta conocerlo desde hacía cinco años atrás para que en este sexto año pudieras darte de cuenta de que algo iba mal con Malfoy.

Siempre había sido alguien de tez pálida, no albina, pero ahora su habitual palidez marmórea, que le otorgaba una belleza única y clásica, se veía más como un aspecto enfermizo y demacrado con su rostro ya no afilado sino delgado, ojeroso y cadavérico. Si un _inferi_ podía pasar por humano lo haría con el aspecto actual que gastaba Malfoy. Realmente se veía fatal y se le había pegado a su ropa pues en lugar de la pulcritud natural en él ahora su uniforme lucía arrugado y usado como si no lo hubiera planchado, o al conjuro que correspondía con dicha acción, para tenerlo en perfectas condiciones de uso.

_"¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Hermione?" Tú dirás, Hermione. "¿Por qué estás siguiendo a Malfoy si puede saberse?" Hmmm…_

Y sí, le estaba siguiendo sin un motivo aparente, aunque con varios secundarios resultantes de las sospechas por parte de Harry como, simplemente, por la diferente actitud mostrada hasta el día de hoy por parte de Malfoy. Claro que habría que pararse a pensar qué podía importarle a Hermione cómo pudiera comportarse el slytherin pero, por alguna razón, el que sus pies la llevasen tras él quería decir que por algún motivo le importaba. Eso o simplemente quería averiguar algo que pudiera ofrecerle algún tipo de respuesta a sus dudas y todos sabemos que si algo puede querer Hermione Granger son respuestas a sus dudas.

Claro que Hermione puede hacer varias tareas al mismo tiempo, ni que decir el caminar y pensar en otras cuestiones, pero por algún motivo la línea actual de pensamientos la dejó algo ensimismada de manera que al doblar una esquina siguió caminando a pesar del objeto inamovible que se encontraba justo delante de ella y con el que no pudo evitar chocarse siendo repelida por dicho impacto. Afortunadamente no se cayó, sobre todo porque estaba visto que aterrizaría sobre su trasero, porque aunque no tenía los reflejos de una buscadora sí pareció ser que eran suficientes para agarrarse y evitar dicha caída. ¿Agarrarse a una corbata?

_Oh, shit!_

―¿Es qué ahora también estás ciega?― le gritó Malfoy apartándole la mano que sujetaba su corbata con el dorso―. ¡Ten más cuidado por dónde vas, Granger! Son los demás quienes apartan la mirada de ti y no al revés― las burlas de Malfoy, incluso con su demacrado aspecto, resultaban molestas. Tal vez incluso más debido a su aspecto actual pues, a pesar del mismo, aún era capaz de burlarse de ella de manera hiriente al mismo tiempo que trataba, infructuosamente, de arreglar su propio aspecto descuidado.

―¿Y desde cuándo tiene que se culpa mía si has sido tú Malfoy quien se detuvo en medio del pasillo?― se defendió Hermione cruzándose de brazos defensivamente.

Si las miradas matasen… ellos dos llevarían muertos desde segundo año. Hermione no podía evitar preguntarse por qué su inexistente hostilidad de primer año no pudo continuar los cursos siguientes.

_"¿Recuerdas el quidditch, Hermione?" Ah, sí, mi primer 'sangre sacia' por su parte. Seguro que fue su padre quien le dijo que era hija de muggles porque de lo contrario no entiendo cómo es que en primer curso nunca me dijo nada sobre ello pero a partir de segund…_

El chasquido de unos dedos justo frente a Hermione la sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Claro, y también será culpa mía que no sepas por dónde caminas por estar todo el tiempo pensando en _doxies_― Hermione no pudo evitar cierto sonrojo ante el comentario de Malfoy pero logró enmascararlo como pura molestia por su parte―. ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo, Granger?

¿Seguirle? ¿Es qué resultaba tan evidente?

―¿Seguirte?― repitió Hermione con un bufido de incredulidad―. ¿Ahora quién se imagina cosas? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que la de seguirte, Malfoy.

Hermione hizo un intento por marcharse pero para demostrar que no le tenía ningún miedo a Malfoy, lo cual si bien era cierto algo de aprensión sí que había, lo hizo tratando de avanzar para pasar a su lado permitiéndole que pudiera bloquearle el paso. Algo que hizo sin un segundo pensamiento.

―Aparta de mi camino.

―No hasta que me respondas― estaba claro que en cabezonería no había quien les ganase y por mucho que ellos prefirieran definirlo como tenacidad era pura y llana cabezonería―. Sé muy bien que vosotros tres siempre estáis contándoos todo y por ello os turnáis en un fútil intento por espiarme pero no me gusta que me espíen y puedo asegurarte, Granger, que la próxima vez saldréis peor parados que con una simple nariz rota.

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por no inmutarse ante sus amenazas.

―Primero, no te estaba siguiendo. Ni que tuviera tiempo para perderlo con algo tan absurdo. Y segundo, no vayas realizando amenazas que luego no sepas encajar, Malfoy.

El brillo en los ojos avellana de Hermione le devolvió un recuerdo a Malfoy que le impactó como una tremenda bofetada… tal vez porque se trataba del recuerdo de una dolorosa bofetada que recibió por parte de la misma muchacha que tenía frente a él hacía unos casi unos tres años atrás.

Hermione se permitió el lujo de mostrarle una sonrisa retadora que irritó aún más al slytherin.

―Recuerda más bien todos los incidentes en los que te has visto implicada y sabrás que eres tú quién debería cuidarse mejor, Granger― el rostro de Malfoy se acercó demasiado al de Hermione de tal manera que la muchacha se vio envuelta en el intenso aroma que desprendía la sierpe―. La próxima vez puede ser que no logres encajarlo bien.

Un trol, un cancerbero, ajedrez mágico, el basilisco, los dementores, mortífagos… y podría seguir así. Ciertamente su amistad con Harry la había puesto en gran peligro continuamente pero Hermione sabía algo a ciencia cierta. Volvería a repetir todas sus decisiones porque era por su mejor amigo.

―Puedo encajar todo lo que me eches, Malfoy― se defendió Hermione con gran seguridad en sí misma.

Entonces una tercera voz pudo escucharse en aquel apartado pasillo.

―_Drakie and Myrmidon, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_― los dos rivales reconocieron de inmediato al dueño de aquella voz―. _First come love…_

―¡Calla de una vez, Peeves!― le gritó Draco molesto por la interrupción.

Un momento. ¿Molesto por la interrupción? Si ni siquiera quería estar aquí hablando con Hermione pues tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué querría perder su valiosísimo tiempo hablando de absurdas banalidades con precisamente Hermione Granger?

Hermione, aunque igualmente molesta, sintió sus mejillas ruborizadas al escucharse protagonista de semejante canción infantil que no venía a cuento en estos momentos. Sobre todo haciéndola coprotagonista junto a Malfoy. Fue el alzar la vista para dirigirle directamente su opinión al respecto de la cancioncilla a Peeves que algo más captó la atención de la muchacha que la palideció de tal manera que Malfoy parecía llevar un agradable moreno tostando su piel.

―Tengo que irme― murmuró Hermione dándose la vuelta para volver sobre sus propios pasos mientras trataba de recuperar el color de su rostro.

Fue Peeves quien la detuvo en lugar de Malfoy aunque, claro está, ¿por qué habría de ser Malfoy el que la hubiera detenido en primer lugar?

―_Draco and Hermione, hiding in the hall, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes kisses, then comes touches, then comes moans… when their climax comes._

Nunca antes en toda su vida Hermione se había sentido tan avergonzada aunque ya no tenía que preocuparse de la palidez mortuoria de su rostro puesto que había recuperado el color… ¡y con creces!

―¡Deja de cantar ahora mismo, Peeves!― le ordenó una exageradamente ruborizada Hermione― ¿Cómo te atreves a… a…?― no sabía cómo rematar su pregunta―. ¿Cómo te atreves?― se repitió tratando de ignorar la presencia de Malfoy en el suelo y de aquel adorno en el techo.

―Muy elocuente, Granger― se burló Malfoy porque era mucho más sencillo el hacer eso que centrarse en sus otros problemas como en el recién descubierto por culpa de Peeves.

Estaba claro que le iba a resultar imposible ignorar a Malfoy, tanto porque este no dejaría de molestarla como porque Peeves lo incluiría en su actual proyecto de diversión propia.

―Cállate, Malfoy― le escupió Hermione molesta aunque parecía estar descargando sus frustraciones en el slytherin porque le resultaba mucho más sencillo, y natural, el hacerlo que el encarar al verdadero culpable de su estado actual. Ron―. ¿Qué rayos quieres, Peeves?

La amplia sonrisa del poltergeist sería la envidia del Cheshire Cat y la semilla de terribles pesadillas para los dos adolescentes.

―¿Querer? Oh, quiero muchas cosas…

―Ni se te ocurra divagar― le interrumpió Malfoy cuando se veía claramente que Peeves se disponía a enumerar una extensa lista de deseos.

―No te me irrites, Drakie― se burló Peeves poniendo morros―. Todos sabemos lo que querías estar haciendo en estos momentos.

Ahora fue el turno de Malfoy para palidecer o, en su caso, ponerse terriblemente aún más pálido de lo que ya lo estaba, tanto por su propia naturaleza como por la angustia que estaba padeciendo este curso.

―No sé de qué estás hablando― pero nadie se creería un argumento tan pobre. Sobre todo cuando se le veía asustado de que realmente se hubieran dado cuenta de qué era lo que querría estar haciendo ahora mismo.

―Oh, ¿en serio? Entonces será una coincidencia que te encuentres con _'your mione'_ aquí en un pasillo solitario justo bajo… ¡el muérdago! Sí, claro, una coincidencia― les chistó de manera condescendiente―. No hay mejor excusa para poder besuquearse en esta época del año.

Hermione no sabía que le provocaba aquel vacío en su estómago, si las palabras de Peeves, el desagradable sonido que hacía con sus labios o… ¿la posibilidad de besarse con Malfoy? Ahora sí que tenía que alejarse de aquí.

―No tengo por qué soportar nada de esto― farfulló Hermione con la vista clavada en sus pies echándose a caminar en un nuevo intento por alejarse de allí.

Pero fue detenida de la misma manera de antes por parte de Peeves.

―_Do it deep! Do it fast! The girl wants to come!_

―¡PARA!― chilló una abochornada Hermione sintiendo como su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho―. ¡Para, por favor!― ¿es qué no había otra salida?―. Está bien, tú ganas, Peeves.

Aunque, claro está, en toda esta situación había otro participante con el que no había hablado de su decisión final. Por mucho que esta estuviera tan clara para todos los presentes.

Mientras que Peeves no dejaba de aplaudir y reír orgulloso de sí mismo y de su victoria, Malfoy se encontraba mirando para Hermione como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en toda su vida.

―Finalmente te has vuelto loca del todo― incluso si se le alborotase algo más sus ya de por sí incontrolables rizos Hermione, a ojos de Malfoy, guardaría un perturbador parecido con la loca de su tía Bellatrix―. Por mucho que te hayas rendido al chantaje de un simple poltergeist yo no pienso ser partícipe en la realización de alguna de tus fantasías, Granger.

Hermione sintió como se le encendían las mejillas pero no por vergüenza, en esta ocasión, sino de furia contendía. ¿Cómo se atrevía Malfoy a asegurar algo semejante con todo el descaro del mundo?

―¿De qué fantasías estás hablando, idiota? Lo último que querría en esta vida sería la de tener que besar al hurón botador― dijo torciendo el gesto con una obvia muestra de asco―. Antes besaría a Fang.

―Pues hazlo, Granger― le retó Malfoy con toda tranquilidad―. Si lo que dices es cierto entonces no tienes por qué besarte conmigo si preferirías besarte con ese saco de babas― la sonrisa del slytherin a punto estuvo de que Hermione le tomase la palabra.

―_Sucking his dick. Fucking his cock. __Dancing the horizontal tang…_

El grito de Hermione silenció la cancioncilla por parte de Peeves además de estar a punto de dejar sordo a Malfoy. Cierto que si alguien se enterase de que se había besado con Malfoy se sentiría terriblemente desgraciada, sobre todo sus amigos aunque con la reciente actitud de Ron le serviría para darle una buena lección, pero mucho peor se sentiría si Peeves se dedicase a divulgar tan obscena, y completamente falsa e inventada por su parte, cancioncilla por todo el castillo de Hogwarts.

―Te lo advierto de buenas, Malfoy― aquellos dulces y limpios ojos avellana brillaban peligrosamente―. Nos vamos a besar ahora mismo o te prometo que el aspecto de babosa que te ganaste al final del curso pasado te parecerá un completo Adonis en comparación a cómo te dejaré yo aquí y ahora, Malfoy.

No es que le hubiera asustado lo más mínimo sino que, en realidad, tampoco es que le gustaba la idea de Peeves canturreando su cancioncilla. Sobre todo este curso en el que tenía otros asuntos más importantes a los que dedicar toda su atención.

―Acabemos con esto de una maldita vez― se resignó Malfoy torciendo sus finos labios de manera desagradable.

Hermione asintió toda dispuesta hasta que se encontró frente a Malfoy y la realidad de lo que estaban a punto de hacer la golpeó de lleno. ¡Iba a besarse con Draco Malfoy! Ese idiota, racista y prepotente que había hecho el insultarla y vejarla su propia asignatura personal… entonces, ¿por qué no se sentía tan mal ante semejante propósito?

_No, no puede ser cierto…_

Ciertamente tenía que salir de allí y por eso mismo el beso terminó apenas hubiera empezado al apartarse de inmediato al sentir el ¿cálido? contacto de los labios de Malfoy contra los suyos. Resultaba curioso pues siempre se los había imaginado fríos… bueno, no es que se hubiera pasado estos años pensando sobre Malfoy o cómo sería besar sus finos labios…

―_Draco y Hermione, fucking at all, F-U-C-K-I-N-G. __First comes…_

Hermione se detuvo en seco y al volverse llevaba la mano alzada apuntando con su varita al irritante poltergeist.

―¡He dicho que te callases, Peeves! Nos hemos besado así que para ya de una vez― el que del extremo de su varita chisporroteasen chispas dejaba claro que la paciencia de la muchacha estaba cerca de agotarse por completo.

―¿Besado?― repitió Peeves con patente sarcasmo―. ¿En serio consideras eso como un beso? Caray, no me extraña que no se te arrime ningún chico.

Estuvo a punto de lanzarle una maldición cuando intervino Malfoy, para desgracia de Hermione, por supuesto.

―Tiene razón, Granger. Ha sido el intento de beso más patético que jamás me hayan dado.

Hermione se quedó descolocada ante aquella afirmación y no solamente porque le estuviera asegurando que no sabía besar sino porque… ¡aseguraba que fue ella quien le besó a él! Tampoco es que fuera que Malfoy la hubiera besado sino que se suponía que se habían besado. Los dos eran culpables.

―¿Cómo te atreves? Que no sea una cualquiera con las que acostumbras besarte no quiere decir que no sepa besar, imbécil. Tampoco es que la idea de tener que besarte me ayude mucho.

―¿Ni siquiera sabiendo lo que está en juego, Granger? Si estuvieras a lo que estamos todo esto ya habría acabado porque solamente se trata de un beso, ¿o le estás dando demasiadas vueltas a la cancioncilla de Peeves?

Fue como recibir esa bofetada que le propinó a Malfoy en tercer curso.

―¡No digas tonterías!― se defendió aunque, para su desgracia, lo hizo con un tono de voz agudísimo por culpa de los nervios―. ¿Queréis un maldito beso? Pues tendréis vuestro maldito beso.

La varita había desaparecido de la mano de Hermione antes de que esta agarrase a Malfoy por las solapas de su túnica para atraerlo contra ella de manera que lo obligó a inclinarse y así poder plantarle un fiero beso en los labios. Fue cogido tan por sorpresa que le resultó imposible reaccionar hasta que ya se encontraba completamente atrapado por la intensidad de aquel beso.

Hermione había retrocedido, ante la cercanía del cuerpo de Malfoy al atraerlo contra ella, de manera que no tardó mucho en verse atrapada entre una pared y el slytherin. A pesar de ello no dio por interrumpido el beso incluso al nivel de no comprender aquel sonido de fondo ni de qué se trataba una cosa que pasó cerca de ella golpeando la pared junto a su cabeza. No, Hermione no se percató realmente de nada de eso pues parecía ser que solamente existía aquel beso en su mundo, en su presente.

Sintió las manos de Malfoy sujetarla por la cintura, acercando su cuerpo de manera que se presionaban entre ellos, como su mano izquierda ascendió por su costado hasta detenerse justo bajo su pecho, llegando a rozarlo con el extremo de la mano, mientras le apretaba cuidadosamente esa zona llegando a acelerarle la respiración. Sus bocas se entreabrieron y ya no se trataba solamente de sus labios sino que sus lenguas entraron en juego lamiéndose lentamente hasta llegar a ser atrapadas entre los labios para succionarlas sensualmente. Cuando Malfoy le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior a Hermione esta no pudo evitar un gemido de placer… ¡y se quitó de encima a Malfoy de un empujón!

Hermione trató de recomponer la compostura pasándose las manos por su uniforme hasta eliminar cualquier arruga provocada por aquella situación y de igual manera trataba de poner en orden sus indómitos rizos, inútilmente, por supuesto. Pero no se atrevió a acercarse a sus labios, que podía sentirlos hinchados y húmedos, dejándolos entreabiertos e incluso manteniendo alejada su propia lengua. Su lengua. El recuerdo de Malfoy chupándosela la ruborizó violentamente.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo se había dejado arrastrar hasta llegar a esta situación? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal… por sentirse bien con el beso?

―¿Puede saberse a qué…?― pero Malfoy estaba hablándole al aire porque Hermione se encontraba ya en la otra punta del pasillo alejándose a paso acelerado―, ¿… vino todo esto?

Malfoy la vio perderse al doblar el pasillo y salir de su campo visual y entonces, a solas en el pasillo, se percató de la ausencia de Peeves y del muérdago que yacía tirado en el suelo. Resignado soltó un suspiro de agotamiento físico y mental.

―Felices fiestas a ti también.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**END**or**Fin**

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** Universo de Harry Potter totalmente le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Desvaríos considerados argumentos originales pertenecen al que suscribe, y escribe, estas palabras porque, como se suele decir, uno debe tomar responsabilidad con lo que hace, o escribe en este caso. _Mea culpa_

¿Resulta necesario explicar la cancioncilla de "K-I-S-S-I-N-G"? Otra cosa sería la versión de Peeves de dicha canción pues es muy particular y creada simplemente para meter cizaña a Draco y Hermione para lograr sus propósitos, algo que quedó bien claro que consiguió. Aunque uno podría asegurar que en realidad no necesitaba mucho empeño para lograrlo xD

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
